


He Was My Friend

by HopeWolfgang



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Episode: e004 The Lost City of Mizu, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Tales From The SMP, the lost city of mizu, there is a lot of headcannons here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/pseuds/HopeWolfgang
Summary: beautiful passion for timeless Tale Tales!”How much harm could one day off do? It was probably just going to be an out and back trip, nice and simple. A mini vacation even.A fun adventure.What a beautiful lie that was.A story about Cletus and Charles, inspired by @riotwasp 's tiktok. Goes through the tale of Mizu as well as some backstory
Relationships: cletus/charles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

It was just supposed to be a fun adventure. 

“Your lives may be boring now, but rest assured it is time for you to start creating some tales to be remembered!”

Something to break up the monotony of day to day life. No fishing, no trading, just fun. Like something they would have done when they were kids. 

“The City of Mizu! An underwater city of beauty! Explore the lands and get up close and personal with all of your characters from the Great Disc Wars!” 

They didn’t really care about the history. They probably should have, but it was never what this was about. The excitement in Cletus’ eyes was all he needed to be on board. He would have explored anywhere with him.

“Be welcomed by smiling faces around every corner who all share one thing in common; their beautiful passion for timeless Tall Tales!”

How much harm could one day off do? It was probably just going to be an out and back trip, nice and simple. A mini vacation even. 

A fun adventure.

What a beautiful lie that was.


	2. Chapter 1: Their Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every friend group has to start somewhere

There’s something to be said about lifetime childhood best friends. They’re pretty rare, but the ones you meet you can just tell they were made for each other. Charles had always felt this way about Cletus. Something about them just clicked. They definitely had their differences, their fights, but they always made up. Always got along. People often saw Cletus brash or mean, but Charles knew he was caring and brave and he made the best jokes that would leave Charles laughing until his sides ached and he couldn’t breathe. 

For a long while it had been just them, but Charles didn’t mind. They were never bored, long days spend exploring the forests around their small fishing village, Cletus trying to get Charles to swim, Charles rambling to Cletus about some book he read. They basically shared houses, it was not uncommon to see one family dropping the boys off at school. But, over time their group grew larger, first acquiring Benji, then soon after Isaac. The squad became even more inseparable. Benji was shyer compared to the rest of them, but Isaac matched Cletus’ high energy, the two often getting into playful arguments, however he tended to be more level headed, easily falling into a role of leadership among the four. Almost just as easily, Charles became the mother of the group, always offering words of caution and ready to bandage up any of the injuries the boys got on their adventures. They were a unit, but Charles would have been lying to himself if he said he didn’t sometimes miss when it was just him and Cletus. 

As they grew older and the once bright eyed dreams of childhood became dulled over with dose of realism, they made a pact. If they were going to be stuck in this small city for the rest of their lives, they’d at least do something together. And so, after twelve years of basic education, they got a house on the docks. The plan never was to become fisherman, but it the end, it was what they knew how to do. The place was simple, four sets of beds, a kitchen dining area, and some underground storage. It was small, but they made it home. Benji began to decorate the place with pictures of the group strung up on string, Isaac stocked the home with plenty of books and games, Charles help Cletus put up maps of the ocean beside his bed and in return Cletus helped helped Charles decorate the ceiling with glow in the dark stars like the night sky. In the evenings, while Benji and Charles were cooking dinner, Isaac would kick on the ole jukebox, and soon the house would be filled with the sounds of laughter and music as the the two boys were dragged out of the kitchen for a dance or two. It wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs. 

The worst part of it was the fishing. There was no way of escaping it, as a job, fishing was boring. Much to Cletus’ dismay and Charles’ silent relief, they weren’t aloud to leave the shallows around their home. This left the work feeling very rinse and repeat, getting up early every morning with rising sun, clambering into a boat with a line and some bait, and staying out till dark. However, it made a modest living, and someone had to do it. By far, their favorite day was market day. They’d bring in their catches of the week to the village and sell it off, and then spend their earnings on supplies they needed. What usually ended up happening was after the fish was sold, poor Benji was left to buy the necessities for survival while Isaac and Cletus tried to out do each other by buying the most ridiculous things possible and Charles tried to reign them in. They got what they needed, and usually went home happy. Overall, they had good thing going. They were making on their own just fine and, for the most part, they were happy. It really felt like they could have stayed like that forever.

Then, Isaac found a book on their front door.

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhhh. Who would of thought that I would be here writing minecraft fanfiction. anyway, I hope y'all like this, once it gets going the chapters will flip between the present and the past. (ooooo time jumps in a Tales fic? impossible) If y'all want, there is also a collaborative playlist about them, feel free to add on and listen! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2NCm7XIjY0RppDxl8xhKu1?si=snliFAyDTgm5iG9n8P7oSQ
> 
> Hope y'all are having a lovely day!


End file.
